Yolanda Saldívar
Yolanda Saldívar was an American murderer responsible for the shooting death of famed Mexican-American singer Selena Quintanilla-Pérez. Convicted for her murder, she was sentenced to life in prison with a possibility of parole and was cemented as the most hated woman in the Latin American community. Her parole eligibility is set for March 30, 2025, the day before the 30th anniversary of the crime. Early Life Not much information is revealed about Yolanda's past prior to murdering Selena Quintanilla-Perez except that she was born on September 19, 1960 and that she received her license as a nurse from the Texas Board of Nurse Examiners sometime during March 1991. Murder of Selena Selena Fan Club After attending one of Selena's concerts, Yolanda started to repeatedly make phone calls to Selena's father, Abraham Quintanilla, about starting a fan club in the San Antonio area. After numerous calls, Abraham caved into Saldivar's requests and appointed her as the president of Selena's fan club and promoting her as the manager of Selena's clothing boutiques, Selena Etc. By the year of 1993, the Selena fan club reached 1,500 members in less than four years which later grew to over 5,000 members; making it one of the biggest fan clubs in San Antonio. Crime, Capture, and Conviction In the spring of 1995, Selena and her family began to notice that Yolanda had embezzled money from both the boutiques and the fan club, resulting in her termination as the manager of Selena Etc. during the first week of March. Following her firing, Saldivar was banned from contacting Selena by Abraham Quintanilla even going as far as chasing her away from Q-Productions and stating that she was no longer welcome there. On the same day, Selena and Saldivar argued with each other by telephone before Selena hung up and told her husband that Yolanda could no longer be trusted. According to Quintanilla, Saldivar attempted to murder Selena a total of four times before her murder on March 31st. On the first attempt, Saldivar purchased a Taurus Model 85 snub-nosed .38-caliber revolver as well as .38 caliber hollow-point bullets from a gun shop known as A Place to Shoot on March 11th upon hearing about or noticing that her name had been removed from the boutique's bank account and that she was replaced as the president of the Selena Fan Club on the 10th of March. On the 13th day of March, Saldivar met with her lawyer and wrote her resignation which was believed to be her alibi at the time. On the same day, she drove to Corpus Christi and checked into the Sand and Sea Motel while Selena was in Miami, Florida. When Selena came back to Texas arrived in Corpus Christi on March 14th, Saldivar contacted her and told her to meet her at a parking lot that was 25 miles (40 km) away. However, Saldivar didn't kill Selena on that day because she was told that she could remain in charge of the boutique's business affairs in Mexico. When Saldivar showed Selena the gun that she had purchased, Selena told her to get rid of it and that she would protect her from her father. The following day, Saldivar returned the firearm to the gun shop. On March 26th, Yolanda stole a perfume sample and several bank statements from Selena's boutique in Mexico. Following a trip to Tennessee and a recording session of a crossover album she was working on, Selena informed Saldivar that several bank statements were missing and asked her to return them when they returned to Texas. Angered by this, Saldivar returned to A Place to Shoot and re-purchased the revolver she returned on March 15th during the 27th of March and asked Selena to meet her alone at a hotel room in a second attempt to assassinate her. The attempt failed due to news of Selena's arrival being circulated and her being mobbed by a group of fans, resulting in Saldivar abandoning the plan because she feared that there would be "too many witnesses". On the third assassination attempt during a trip to Monterrey on the last week of March, Saldivar called Dr. Martinez and reported that she had been raped. The following day after a second phone call, Dr. Martinez sent an employee to investigate the motel room only to learn that Saldivar had left a few minutes earlier. Aftermath On Criminal Minds TBA Sources TBA Category:Stubs Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Killers Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Life Female Killers